Wake Up, Little Lizzie
by mojoman3061
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo, a hammock, Miranda, and Mrs McGuire.
1. A New Hammock

Inspired by the Everly Brothers song "Wake Up, Little Susie"  
  
Gordo went to visit Lizzie, on impulse walking around the house to the back  
yard, rather than using the door. He found her stretched out on her back  
in a hammock, her legs crossed at the ankles. She was engrossed in a book  
and didn't hear him until he cleared his throat.  
  
"Gordo!" She got out of the hammock, put her book down, and moved toward  
him. They touched noses and chins and kissed each other hello, a greeting  
they both enjoyed.  
  
"Hey, handsome," Lizzie said after they released each other's lips.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Gordo responded through the ear-to-ear grin he always got  
when Lizzie called him that.  
  
"Um, could we kind of just hang out her, at least for a little while?"  
  
"Sure. Why?"  
  
"Well, it's such a gorgeous day out, I didn't want to wear shoes yet."  
  
The two had been friends since they could remember. Lizzie sometimes said  
she'd known Gordo since she was one day old. She usually wore sandals or  
flip-flops to school and took them off when she got home. Gordo considered  
her feet one of her best features, but didn't say so out loud in so many  
words.  
  
"OK. How about we try out this hammock? It's new, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Dad's softball buddies helped him put it together."  
  
"Oh, those guys with the chimp?"  
  
"Yep." They'd been moving toward the hammock as they talked, each with an  
arm around the other's waist. They got in, side by side, Lizzie's head on  
Gordo's shoulder.  
  
"Mmm, this is nice," Lizzie murmured. 


	2. Miranda Arrives

Lizzie and Gordo's longtime best friend, Miranda, walked up to Lizzie's  
front door and rang the bell.  
  
"Hey, Miranda. Lizzie went out back with a book awhile ago. Come on in."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs McGuire." Miranda walked through the house to the back door  
and stopped suddenly. Her face registered confusion, then she broke into a  
smile.  
  
"Mrs McGuire?"  
  
"Yes?" Jo, in the kitchen, turned toward Miranda's voice and didn't know  
what to make of the grin on the girl's face.  
  
"Um, do you have film in your camera?"  
  
"Yes, honey, I do. Why?"  
  
"Come on, I'll show you." Miranda still had the odd grin on her face as  
she led Jo to the back door. "In the hammock."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were there, Lizzie's head on Gordo's left shoulder and her  
left arm on his stomach. Gordo's left leg was between Lizzie's feet and  
his hands were clasped near her neck. Both were sound asleep.  
  
"Ohh, they are so cute!" Jo said. "I'll get my camera."  
  
"How long have they been out there?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know. Gordo must have gone around back; I didn't know he was  
here." Jo was walking as she spoke, and Miranda followed her.  
  
"Lizzie must have missed her afternoon nap," Miranda joked.  
  
"Let's be real quiet when we go out there." Jo had found her camera and  
was hanging it around her neck.  
  
"OK, but let's not look each other in the eye. I might start giggling."  
  
"Right. I'll open the door and go out, and you follow and close it behind  
me."  
  
"OK."  
  
Jo and Miranda were careful to avoid the lawn gnomes as they walked, their  
shoes barely making any noise on the grass. Miranda stayed a couple of  
steps behind Jo, so Jo could maneuver around the hammock. Lizzie and Gordo  
didn't stir as Jo took about a half dozen photos, finishing off the film in  
her camera.  
  
Miranda went back to the house before Jo was finished. She was afraid  
she'd lose it if she watched for more than two photos. She had the door  
open for Jo when she came inside.  
  
Once the door was closed, the two started giggling. "Mrs McGuire! I never  
knew you had it in you! I was half kidding when I asked if you had film in  
your camera."  
  
"Don't worry. Matt doesn't need to know anything yet, either. This'll be  
our little joke."


	3. He Was Holding Her

A/N: Thanx everyone for the kind reviews! I welcome constructive criticism and thoughtful observation, as well as ideas on where to go from here. Yes, realxenocide, it's me, the guy who's kept your Yahoo! group going singlehandedly ;-) Yes, loopylou1, I did split my first chapter into two; I had a hard time getting the hang of the uploading process. Without further ado, here is chapter 3.

$$$$$$(with apologies to soulcatcher20)$$$$$$

"Wha--?" Lizzie started to wake up, wondering how long she'd slept. She'd  
tried to move her arms before she opened her eyes, and was puzzled at the  
resistance. She saw Gordo's hands clasped together. After a nanosecond of  
surprise, she smiled dreamily. He was holding her! Her feet moved,  
sliding along Gordo's leg easily, as both were wearing shorts. "Good thing  
for Gordo's skin that I'm barefoot," she thought.  
  
Gordo's nap was interrupted by Lizzie's movements. "Uhh--"  
  
"Hey, Gordo," Lizzie said, a little less brightly than usual.  
  
"Huh? Lizzie?" He unclasped his hands and blushed a little.  
  
"Looks like we fell asleep in this hammock."  
  
"Uh-oh." Gordo looked as if he weren't sure if he should feel embarrassed  
or not.  
  
"No, it's OK. It felt good to wake up in your arms." He could hear her  
smile in her voice. "But let's get out of this thing and go inside. I'm  
thirsty."  
  
"Good idea, McG. I'm kinda stiff anyway."  
  
Lizzie stifled a giggle; it sounded something like a hiccup. She got out  
of the hammock, then held it steady for him to get out. It seemed natural  
to him to put his hands on her shoulders to steady himself as he got out,  
and it seemed natural to both of them to kiss, as their heads were so close  
together anyway.  
  
"Now, let's go inside and see what's in the fridge," Lizzie said, taking  
Gordo's hand in hers and walking toward the back door. "The grass feels  
warm and soft."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo greeted Mrs McGuire and were surprised to see Miranda.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Miranda greeted her best friends. "Sleep well?"  
  
Miranda had been so deadpan and straight-faced that it took Lizzie and  
Gordo a moment to register what she'd said. "Uh--well--"  
  
"Are those new pictures on the table?" Gordo asked, figuring he was saving  
Lizzie from embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I was just looking at these." Miranda handed a small stack to  
Lizzie. "These are some of your mom's best, don't you agree?"  
  
"Let's see." Miranda had been careful to put an innocuous photo on top.  
Lizzie passed it to Gordo, then noticed that the next photo was of her and  
Gordo in the hammock. "Wha--Mom--Miranda?"  
  
Miranda couldn't keep it in anymore and started laughing at the looks on  
Lizzie and Gordo's faces and the sounds that were coming out of their  
mouths.  
  
"Busted," said Gordo. Jo joined Miranda in good-natured laughter, and  
Lizzie and Gordo did too--after blushing.


End file.
